


His Stars

by metaphoricalpluto



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Fluff, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 19:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14385411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metaphoricalpluto/pseuds/metaphoricalpluto
Summary: Logan loves his glow in the dark stars and that wouldn’t change for anything





	His Stars

**Author's Note:**

> just uhh - Yeah. This is a rewrite of the fic I lost a couple of days ago cuz tumblr decided to screw me over - I know it’s not the best or anything and I’ll probably rewrite this one, but ehh. Sorry if this kinda sucks ^^“

It was a well known fact that Logan liked space. Anytime anyone brought it up, his face would light up ever so slightly, and sometimes he’d even go off on a little ‘rant’ almost about something or other to do with astronomy.

As far as the others knew, he only liked space and knew the facts, almost ‘being a textbook’ as Roman would have put it.

But, little to the other sides knowledge, he had a secret. Well it wasn’t really a secret, it’s just the other sides never cared enough to notice. He had a little pocket of space that he kept all to himself. When you go into a room, you don’t really notice the ceiling do you? No, it’s not really that interesting so you don’t really tend to look at it. If there were to be something there, some thing that just blended in with the ceiling, you wouldn’t notice it. So the other sides never cared enough about his to notice.

He’d had them ever since he was young, when his love for space had started. They tended to bring a sense of calm and wonder to him, and these days they still do.

When he got the he found himself putting them up and changing the patterns they were in on his ceiling. He’d sometimes make drawings, sometimes it was constellations. The way he actuslly learned all the constellations and what they looked like was through this method. He’d lie on his floor and just stare up at the ceiling, memorising the patterns and shapes that were drawn up there.

Even now a days, he still looks up at them in those times when he may not be able to sleep or needs to relax and they always help to make him at ease.

Even though they were only able to be seen at certain times, it was usually those times in which he needed them most. If it was during the day however, Logan would just shut off his lights and close the blinds, effectively making it as dark as he could in there.

If the others ever found out about them, then he’d undoubtably be teased and maybe even mocked for it, which didn’t seem that appealing to him at all.

Even so, Logan loved his glow in the dark stars, and that wouldn’t change for anything or anyone.


End file.
